


cat's cradle

by 5uwho



Series: dangerous cat (make u wet) [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, Thighfucking, and i guess warning: dubcon, both ken and leo are kitties, dubcon, slave AU, there's a lot of biting but it's not done by taekwoon, warning: 'mewls', warning: taekwoon is called kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5uwho/pseuds/5uwho
Summary: Taekwoon's not as kind or patient as Wonsik, and if Wonsik won't keep his newest acquisition in line, then Taekwoon will. But Jaehwan's not so easily tamed.





	cat's cradle

Taekwoon waits until Wonsik's gone. He's not the waiting type, but this time, he waits until he's sure that their master is gone, and that he'll be gone for at least a day. He even waits until the little notification message on the home screen pops up that Wonsik's at the airport before he strides into the room he shares with their newest acquisition and locks the door behind him.

"May I help you?" Jaehwan is lounging on the bed. He glances up at the slam of the door, ears perked inquisitively, head tilted just enough to indicate attention. His golden brown hair glints in the light streaming in through the large floor to ceiling windows, soft and glowing, his eyes a warm, honey orange. A deep contrast to Taekwoon's own jet black hair, sharp blue eyes. He's wearing one of Taekwoon's sweaters, pale blue and white stripes, the sleeves ending far past Jaehwan's fingers, the collar wide and exposing an expanse of pale skin. Taekwoon's eyes land on the dip between his collarbones, trail upwards to his bare neck.

Taekwoon's lips twist in a snarl immediately.

He snatches the collar off the table as he lunges for Jaehwan. The other feline twists desperately away but Taekwoon lands on him, knees heavy on Jaehwan's stomach, nails digging into the soft insides of Jaehwan's wrists. Jaehwan bares his teeth and hisses.

"You are a disgrace," Taekwoon says. Jaehwan's collar is still in his hand. He's fast—before Jaehwan has a chance to react, Taekwoon's pinned both of Jaehwan's wrists with one hand, and has the collar around Jaehwan's neck. He lets Jaehwan go to lock the collar in place, but by then the damage is done, and Taekwoon leaps out of range of Jaehwan's flashing claws. 

"He's not even here!" Jaehwan reaches for the clasp of his collar, but Taekwoon leaps forward and knocks his hands away. 

"You will respect our master," he growls. 

"Our master?" Jaehwan sneers. "Your master."

"Our master." Taekwoon punctuates this by hooking his fingers at the back of Jaehwan's collar, pulling so hard that Jaehwan chokes, hands instinctively flying to his throat to try to ease the pressure. Taekwoon catches them with his other hand.

"Say it," Taekwoon says, baring his teeth. "Our master."

"Fuck you," Jaehwan rasps out. Taekwoon pulls harder.

"Say it."

There's a battle happening in Jaehwan's eyes, one of defiance and fear and good, because Taekwoon's brought their faces close together, and he knows his eyes are sharp and cold and that despite everything, this Jaehwan still fears them.

"Fuck you," Jaehwan chokes out. "Fuck you—our master."

Taekwoon relents, letting go of Jaehwan's collar. As an afterthought, he releases Jaehwan's hands as well, watches as Jaehwan rubs at his throat. There's a bruise there, a mark—Wonsik won't be happy, but Taekwoon's willing. There's only so much disrespect he can watch go unpunished. He's not as patient or as kind as Wonsik.

"Good," Taekwoon says. "Learn your place."

"Fuck you," Jaehwan says again. The tip of his tail is stiff as he sits up. He doesn't try to remove the collar this time. Taekwoon notes this with approval. 

"I hate your type," Taekwoon says.

"My type?" Jaehwan scoffs, still rubbing at his throat. 

"Ungrateful, disgraceful, half-bloods," Taekwoon spits out.

Jaehwan laughs, a harsh bark, still hoarse. "And you're so much better?"

"Wonsik is a good master," Taekwoon says.

"Master, master," Jaehwan's nose wrinkles, the corners of his lips pulling back. He's gathered himself upright at the corner of the bed. His tail is still stiff, and his eyes dart past Taekwoon towards the door.

"He's our master," Taekwoon says.

"At least this half-blood knows how to live without a master," Jaehwan says. "You're helpless without one. Only thing you know how to do is how to have a human walk over you."

Jaehwan's words burn under Taekwoon's skin, a slow spark of irritation growing into fiery anger, burning away whatever cold logic he'd come into this room with, intending to teach their new acquisition a lesson. It prickles at him, and muscles coil under his skin, until he's tense as a spring. 

"Wonsik doesn't walk over us." The last bit comes out as a snarl as he throws himself at Jaehwan, shifting mid-air into his true form, the one that no half-blood can have. Sleek fur, strong bones, nothing but muscle honed to chase and hunt. He lands on Jaehwan, his claws digging into Jaehwan's shoulders, dragging him down until he's lying flat on the bed. Jaehwan is staring up at him, his eyes golden in this lighting, his pupils dark slits. His chest heaves, and Taekwoon can feel the rapid beat of Jaehwan's heart. Taekwoon hisses, bringing his face close to Jaehwan.

"He doesn't walk over us," Jaehwan says, maddeningly calm even though his ears have flipped back in fear and his breathing is shallow. "He walks over you."

"I serve him because he's a good master," Taekwoon says. It comes out in a low growl. "I serve him because I'm not a disgrace."

"Why, because you can turn into a cute little kitty?" Jaehwan asks. He shifts, and Taekwoon digs his claws in deeper. He's rewarded by a visible wince. Taekwoon knows he's probably ruined his own sweater like this, knows there's blood on it now without needing to look. Knows that Wonsik's going to punish him for not 'being nice' to Jaehwan, but if Wonsik's too nice to keep Jaehwan in line, then Taekwoon will, no matter what.

"I'm not a dirty half-blood," Taekwoon growls. "Acting like an ungrateful, untrained whelp."

Jaehwan laughs, and before Taekwoon can react, there's teeth on his ear and claws against his neck and Taekwoon's howl of pain quickly becomes an anguished scream, his true form falling away. He faintly registers Jaehwan on top of him, that Jaehwan still has Taekwoon's ear clamped between his teeth, his claws still digging into the soft join between Taekwoon's neck and shoulder. More claws at the back of Taekwoon's neck.

"This dirty half-blood knows how to deal with cute little kitties," Jaehwan says. The words rub the wrong way against the fur of Taekwoon's ear. Taekwoon whines, unbidden.

"You're so pure and in-bred that this little kitty hasn't even seen his home country. Can't even hold that true form you're so proud of at the tiniest pain. Even newborn whelps can do better than you." Jaehwan says all this right into Taekwoon's ear, his claws digging into Taekwoon's neck making it impossible to squirm away. His ear still burns from where Jaehwan had bit down, and when Jaehwan tightens the hold he has on the soft spot by his shoulder, Taekwoon can't stop the whimper, muffled into the bed.

"All you know is how to be subservient," Jaehwan says—and this isn't what Taekwoon had thought how this would go, not at all. "If you can be subservient to a filthy human, you can do it for me, can't you, kitty? Ever thought why your precious master bought another? Why all of your precious human masters want 'my type'—because we're prettier than you, we're better than you—"

"You're barbaric," Taekwoon hisses. "You—" His next words are cut off by a cry of pain when Jaehwan rakes his claws down Taekwoon's neck, his upper back.

"Your precious humans come as slavers and we're barbaric?" Jaehwan asks. He scoffs. "Back home, y'know what we call humans? Uncultured barbarians. Taking our people and using us like… Like you."

"It's an honour—"

"Honour, bullshit," Jaehwan snarls. He digs his claws in deeper again, and Taekwoon can only curl away from the pain as best as he can. He can't. "An honour to let yourself get fucked by a human?"

"It's… So master Wonsik—" Taekwoon wails when Jaehwan's teeth finds the back of his neck, bites down sharp, breaking skin already broken by Jaehwan's claws. 

He wants to explain that there's no higher honour than in serving well, that Wonsik's a good master, that it's not easy to serve well and that if Jaehwan wants and he's good Taekwoon can teach him because he just wants their master to be happy and well served and proud of both of his slaves but it's hard to even think through this sort of pain. His ear still burns and he can feel blood dripping down his skin from his neck to his chest, and there's no words he can use to describe how Jaehwan's teeth are buried in his neck. Part of him, logically, knows that he's had worse—Wonsik's a good master, but not all are—and that Jaehwan can't be biting him too hard, but it still hurts. Taekwoon hasn't felt pain like this in too long, and he's mortified, when it finally begins to recede, to find that the sheets are damp with tears.

Taekwoon knows he's bigger than Jaehwan, stronger, but he also can't find the reserves in himself to fight back. Not even when Jaehwan taunts him to.

"Spend your entire life being walked over, just like this, huh? Don't even know how to fight back," Jaehwan says. Taekwoon whimpers, tries to shake Jaehwan off. A warning jab from the hand that still grips Taekwoon's shoulder is enough to make him stop. His collar is choking him, like he'd choked Jaehwan earlier, and Taekwoon chokes, coughs for breath. "Master Wonsik, Master Wonsik, that's all you know?"

"Why don't you like this?" Taekwoon gasps, arching up towards Jaehwan to ease some of the pressure on his throat. "What's wrong—"

"With being a toy? Collared? Bought? Owned? What's wrong? Why don't I like it? Why would I like it? 'I hate your type' did you have to wait until your precious—'our'—precious Master to be gone to tell me that?" Jaehwan laughs, letting go of Taekwoon's collar. Taekwoon coughs, eyes watering as he falls face first back onto the bed.

"Pathetic," Jaehwan scoffs.

Taekwoon lies still, torn between struggling and fighting back, and letting the shame that's cascaded over him to take over. Whatever choice he might've made is taken away as Jaehwan's fingers tangle in his hair, wrenching his head back, forcing him to look at Jaehwan. At the stupid half-blood and his golden hair and golden eyes. He's heard how they're wild, untamed, don't understand the honour in serving well and pleasing their masters. He'd just never realised they were like this, because the anger and hatred in Jaehwan's eyes burns into Taekwoon is all too clear, and Taekwoon's ears flatten backwards involuntarily.

"I hate your type," Jaehwan growls. He says this so close to Taekwoon's face that he can feel the rush of hot air. "You really thought I'd just lie down and take your bullshit didn't you. You don't even know what it means to be free—you're born, taken from your parents, trained to be a fucking human's toy and then get sold off like a thing, like an animal, and that's your whole purpose in life, to be ordered around, told what to do whether you like it or not. And look at you, passed over for me, a 'dirty half-blood' because you're perfectly pure-bred and perfectly black and I'm not."

Taekwoon whimpers when Jaehwan twists his fingers in his hair, bites down on Taekwoon's ear again, this time so hard that Taekwoon can't help but cry out, grasping for the sheets, his claws tearing through them. 

"Please," Taekwoon says, and it comes out more as a piteous sob. He tries to twist away, but all he gets for his efforts is a hard yank on his tail. Taekwoon squirms when Jaehwan's hand trails to the base of his tail, pushing the fur the wrong way. Taekwoon curls his tail back, but it's useless as Jaehwan slips his fingers past the base of Taekwoon's tail, under the waist of his pants.

"No, please—"

"I thought you said it was an honour to serve well?" Jaehwan asks. He's released Taekwoon's ear and has sat up, although he still has a hand in Taekwoon's hair. When Taekwoon pulls away in an experimental attempt, Jaehwan twists, pulling painfully at Taekwoon's scalp, and he easily subsides.

"For—"

"Only for humans?" Jaehwan scoffs. He circles the base of Taekwoon's tail with a finger and Taekwoon shivers at the touch, the slight pressure of a single sharp claw tracing a line against the sensitive skin there. Jaehwan unexpectedly pulls his hand out of Taekwoon's pants and Taekwoon falls limp, but only for the half second it takes for Jaehwan to reach for the button of Taekwoon's jeans. Taekwoon gasps as Jaehwan undoes the button and pulls down the zipper faster than Taekwoon can react, palming at Taekwoon's cock through his underwear. "Well I've got human blood, explains why I don't look like you—don't I count? Or it's 'cause I don't own you?"

"You're not my master," Taekwoon says. He yelps when Jaehwan yanks his hair, pulling his head back.

"No, good thing he's not here then, isn't he?" Jaehwan murmurs. "Won't see you serving me instead. You will, won't you?"

Taekwoon shakes his head but Jaehwan only pulls harder. 

"Why don't you just be a good kitty and listen well," Jaehwan says. He finally lets Taekwoon go, his scalp still stinging as he falls back onto the bed. His jeans are tugged past his hips, down his thighs, his underwear going with it. There's a hand on the small of his back and Taekwoon arches into it, unable to help the purr as Jaehwan rubs at the spot just past his tail.

"That's a good boy," Jaehwan says, and the praise sends a surge of warmth through Taekwoon. Deep down, he knows that Jaehwan's right, that it doesn't matter so much who's giving the orders, but Taekwoon's always _tried_ to follow them. He's good at it, mostly. And Wonsik had told him to 'be nice' to Jaehwan. He knows he's already disobeyed him, he knew he was disobeying Wonsik when he came to teach Jaehwan a little, but now he doesn't know what he's done or what he's supposed to do. Instead, he laps at Jaehwan's fingers when he pushes them against his lips, his legs parting almost by habit.

"No, keep your legs together," Jaehwan says. He runs his thumb over Taekwoon's lips, pushes his fingers against the roof of Taekwoon's mouth. Taekwoon makes a sound that may have been a 'why', but he does, letting habit take over as he worries over how had things come to this and why and what is he supposed to do?

"Good kitty, what a good little kitten," Jaehwan coos. His breath brushes against Taekwoon's ear and he shivers, even more when Jaehwan's mouth closes about the tip of it, his tongue just brushing against the fur. "Are you gonna get in trouble for this when _our_ master comes home? Or am I? You started it didn'tcha, as long as I don't fuck you, it's all self defence."

Taekwoon tries to drop his head, but Jaehwan hooks his fingers upwards, keeps Taekwoon's head up. He gags, and then bites down on Jaehwan's fingers. He makes a small sound of satisfaction when he tastes blood, but it barely lasts when Jaehwan squeezes Taekwoon's cock. 

"Bad kitten," Jaehwan snaps.

"I'm not," Taekwoon whines. 

"You bit me," Jaehwan says. "Now who do you think our precious master is going to believe? C'mon, keep your legs together."

"Why?" Taekwoon asks. The resounding sound of skin against skin is accompanied with a sharp, stinging pain as Jaehwan slaps Taekwoon's ass. 

"Can't fuck you properly, but when the master's away, the cats can play," Jaehwan says. "Isn't that right, kitty? Isn't that what you wanted to do? You got your chance, now it's my turn."

"Stop it," Taekwoon says.

"You don't like this game?" Jaehwan asks. "Or you don't like being called a little kitty? Baby kitten better? Or you don't like _this_?"

Taekwoon _mewls_ , whiny and high pitched when Jaehwan pushes his cock between Taekwoon's thighs, rubbing at Taekwoon's balls. He circles Taekwoon's cock with his fingers, rubs at the head of his cock, smearing the slick wetness down the entirety of his length. Heat pools deep in his stomach and Taekwoon pushes into Jaehwan's fist.

"Legs together," Jaehwan whispers, hoarse and throaty, by Taekwoon's ear. Taekwoon jerks away instinctively, stopped when Jaehwan closes his teeth lightly about the tip of his ear. "Good kitten," Jaehwan praises when Taekwoon presses his thighs tighter about Jaehwan's cock.

Jaehwan moans, and it's so different from Wonsik, and so different from any of his old masters fucking him. Jaehwan's hard and thick and hot between his thighs, and the soft fur of his tail curls against Taekwoon's leg. His teeth are sharp and scrape against Taekwoon's ears, his neck, his tongue rough like Taekwoon's own when Jaehwan laps at the bite marks he'd left earlier.

The friction of Jaehwan's cock rubbing against the soft insides of Taekwoon's thighs sends tremors through his nerves, and Taekwoon finds himself moaning along with Jaehwan. He bites down, clamps his lip between his teeth in a desperate attempt to stay silent. Jaehwan adjusts his angle, so that each time he thrusts he pushes against the underside of Taekwoon's cock.

"Fuck, such a good kitty," Jaehwan moans, words hot against the back of Taekwoon's neck. "Such good thighs."

A broken cry slips out through Taekwoon's lips despite himself, Jaehwan's words growing more garbled and indistinct as he fucks into Taekwoon's thighs. It's hard, harder than he would've thought, keeping his legs together when Taekwoon wants to collapse, rut against the bed and be fucked into the mattress. Instead, claws rake down the small of his back down to the base of his tail. Taekwoon gasps, arches into it, Jaehwan's scratching sharp and almost painful and nothing like Wonsik's soft rubs, his blunt human nails. This is electrifying in a way that Taekwoon has never known, heat spiralling inside of him, masking the pain— _because_ of the pain. 

Spit and precome eases the slide of Jaehwan's cock between his thighs, but it still _rubs_ in a way that Taekwoon has never known. There's too much touch, Jaehwan pressed against Taekwoon, pushing Taekwoon's tail between them, so much pressure that it almost hurts. Jaehwan's tail rubbing against the outside of Taekwoon's thighs, and it's such an unfamiliar touch that Taekwoon finds himself pushing into it, craving it. It's wrong, some part of his brain fights through the heat-haze of arousal, it's _wrong_ to be letting Jaehwan, another feline, fuck him, even if it's like this and not proper fucking, that he shouldn't be this hard because there's teeth and claws buried in his skin. 

"Jaehwan, _Jaehwan_ ," Taekwoon sobs. He muffles his cries against the sheets, the mattress. Jaehwan tugs sharply at Taekwoon's hair, pulls until Taekwoon's spine curves backwards. 

"Needy, such a needy kitty. C'mon, let me hear you." 

Taekwoon shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut, but like last time, Jaehwan only pulls harder. Despite what Taekwoon is, he's never been flexible and his mouth falls open in a scream of pain. 

"Good, good kitten," Jaehwan gasps. He fucks into Taekwoon's thighs as he holds Taekwoon like that, Taekwoon's fingers scrabbling against the bed, his claws digging in, tearing holes. He's being bad, it doesn't matter what Jaehwan is saying, he's being bad for Wonsik, _Wonsik_ is his master, but Wonsik also isn't pumping Taekwoon's cock, matching the rhythm of Jaehwan's cock pushing between his thighs.

"Good kitten," Jaehwan keeps saying, and Taekwoon wants to shake his head because no, no he isn't, he's being bad, but Jaehwan _won't let go_. Garbled pleas are tumbling out of Taekwoon's own mouth now, and there's so many sounds in the room—Wonsik's never this loud, Jaehwan's so loud. He knows, knows from the way Jaehwan's thrusting grows more and more erratic—knows even before Taekwoon screams as Jaehwan pulls at his hair and Jaehwan's come spurts hot against Taekwoon's skin, his cock, against his shirt. It's too much, the heat and Jaehwan's claws digging into his skin by the base of Taekwoon's tail and Taekwoon comes, light bursting behind his eyelids. Jaehwan's let go but his spine still arches, toes curling his cry hoarse and tapering into a desperate whine.

Taekwoon's legs give way beneath him, the insides of his thighs wet and sticky. He drops against the bed, Jaehwan's weight heavy against his back. Taekwoon's tail is still caught between them and he whimpers, squirms until it's free. 

Even before he comes down, before his breath even starts to even, Taekwoon is too aware of being covered in both his own and Jaehwan's come. Bad. He's been bad. 

But: "don't tell Wonsik, and I won't either," Jaehwan says. He's lying on top of Taekwoon, chest to back, and his words are buried in Taekwoon's hair.

"No— _ah!_ " Taekwoon yelps when Jaehwan's teeth close around his ear. He doesn't bite down though, not hard, just enough for it to sting from where Jaehwan's bitten down before.

" _Don't tell Wonsik_ and I won't either," Jaehwan repeats. "Understand?"

Taekwoon whimpers, shaking his head—he twists, pushes Jaehwan off. Jaehwan's hair is mussed, his eyes still dark with lust—he lunges for Taekwoon, one hand at Taekwoon's throat, the other digging sharp between Taekwoon's collarbones. 

"Don't tell Wonsik, and maybe I'll let you suck my cock next time," Jaehwan says. "This'll be our little secret."

Jaehwan's voice has grown low and rough, and it's nothing like his snappy tone or when he's obnoxiously cheerful for no reason and Wonsik calls him _cute_ —and it sends blood rushing downwards, even though Taekwoon is limp and spent.

"Understand?" Jaehwan repeats.

Against every notion of sense, Taekwoon nods. 

"Don't worry, this dirty half-blood's learned some tricks when he was still free," Jaehwan says. He lets go of Taekwoon, Taekwoon falling back onto the bed. Jaehwan looks down at him, and his lips curl in satisfaction.

Taekwoon can't help but think he's made a mistake—because Wonsik will still be gone for at least a day. He is, literally, fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I got nothing. This didn't go how I meant for it to go. Or how Taekwoon meant for it to go. Sucks for us both. Especially sucks for him.


End file.
